Did We?
by Neopuff
Summary: Post-Six Minus Six. He wants to know if she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Holix Six/Holiday


Eeeyyy! Um, I realize I could've included this in my "Science and Faith" Holix-y oneshot series, but I've got a better idea for post-Six Minus Six and I don't wanna repeat episodes 'cause I'm lame like that.

So this is just a fun little oneshot. Idk how "little" it'll end up being since I tend to ramble but I guess we'll find out XD

This takes place during Six Minus Six. Well it's kind of AU from the end of the episode buttttt W/E it's a fanfic enjoy it my darlings.

**Did We...?**

He'd always been quite the ladies man. Not much for girlfriends or committed relationships, but a decent amount of one night stands led him to believe that most women lusted after him at least to _some_ degree. That's why Doctor Beauti-...er, Doctor Holiday's reactions to his less-than-subtle flirtations had him confused. What, didn't she want him?

Standing silently, hand under his chin, Six thought harder about it. Maybe she was shy about PDA. Rex and César and Bobo had all been around them. So he just needed to get her alone in order to woo her. That couldn't be too hard!

Ahh, but less true words had never been spoken. Every time he saw her alone in the hallway, he'd head her way and she'd suddenly fly into the closest room. If he knew she was working in her office, by herself, when he would enter she would find a reason to leave or tell Rex to come over and get a checkup.

It almost seemed as if she was _avoiding_ spending time with him! Why would she be doing that? Weren't they coworkers? Or good friends? Or whatever they were before he lost his memory?

He paused on that one. What were they before he lost his memory? They had been at least good friends, he assumed, and when two good friends are as good-looking as them...why not lovers? He would even strive for girlfriend and boyfriend with a woman like that.

But that was beside the point. Would his..."present-day self", as Holiday called it, have felt the same way? He can't imagine he'd lost every bit of self-respect in the last six years. But Holiday would never answer him if he asked about something like that. She barely answered him when he asked work-related questions.

Maybe Rex knew.

* * *

><p>He found the kid in his room. Playing videogames. And this was the world's current hope for survival? Hoo boy...<p>

"Hey, Kid," Six started, hovering in Rex's doorway.

Rex turned around and gave the older man a blank look. "...it's Rex. Not 'Kid'."

Six rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses and stepped through Rex's door. "Fine. Hey, Rex. I wondered if you might be able to give me some insight..."

Rex raised an eyebrow.

"...about me and Dr. Holiday."

Rex scoffed and went back to his game. So it wasn't a serious thing, he just wanted to move in on Holiday. Like she'd even let him. "What _about _you and Doc Holiday?"

Six stared at the boy. He was playing dumb, wasn't he? "You know what. Were we..involved, before I lost my memory?"

Rex sighed and paused the game. He didn't want to have this conversation. "I don't know! If you were, you didn't tell me."

The agent glared, again unseen through the sunglasses, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on! If we were doing something, surely you couldn't have been completely oblivious. And I know there must have been something going on."

He shuddered at the thought. The younger-minded agent's ridiculous overconfidence was starting to get on Rex's nerves... "Look, _Six_. Why are you asking me? If Holiday hasn't told you anything, then she doesn't want you to know anything."

"So then there is something?"

"I don't know! If you're so desperate to find out, go ask her yourself!" Rex shoved Six out of his room and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly.

"So there _is_ something..." Six mumbled, starting his strides towards Holiday's room. She'd never expect him to be so forward as to show up there. "I suppose I'll take Rex's advice after all."

* * *

><p>A loud knocking at her door startled Holiday and made her look up towards the door. She couldn't imagine who would be visiting her. Surely it wasn't-<p>

"Holiday, open up. It's me."

...and yet it was. She exhaled quietly, knowing she couldn't just pretend to be asleep; he'd know. He was still Six somewhere deep down and Six always knew. She used to find it somewhat charming, but now...

Now it was frustrating. Everything about this Six was frustrating. She knew he might never regain his memories and that she should learn to appreciate this _other_ Six, but she couldn't help but hold on to that meager hope that maybe he'd get his memories back and in an instant become the old him again. She knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Holiday?"

"Coming," she muttered, turning towards the door. Upon opening, she regretted it, seeing Six leaning over the door frame ridiculously seductively. This was the part that would take the most getting used to, she mused.

"What took you so long?" he asked, smirking. "There isn't another man in here, is there?" Six put his hands in his pockets and used his line as an invitation inside her quarters.

Holiday just glared at him. "Do you need something?" she asked impatiently, shutting the door. The sooner he was out of there, the better.

Six had started looking at different objects in her room; picking up picture frames or trinkets on her dresser and desk and staring at them, obviously trying to see if he knew the people in them. From the looks on his face, he could only recognize a few people.

The resident doctor was getting impatient. "Six," she said sternly. He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "_Why_ are you in my room?"

He set down the picture and smirked again. "Just wanted to know where such a pretty face was keeping herself all this time," he said slyly, sending a shiver down Holiday's spine.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "If that's everything, then you can leave, now."

His eyebrow quirked and he turned towards her, suddenly seeming very serious. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You've been avoiding me," he continued. "Why?"

She paled slightly and turned her back to him. "I...I've just been busy. I'm not trying to avoid you!"

She was a horrible liar and they both knew it. Six leaned on top of her dresser. "Yeah, okay, I'm not leaving until you spill."

She twitched. That was just what she needed. But fine! If he wanted the truth - he could have it. With a quick heel turn, she defiantly faced him and pointed a finger accusingly at his chest. "I'm avoiding you because you!" She poked his chest once. "-make!" Twice. "-me!" Three times. "-uncomfortable!"

As she went to poke a forth time, he grabbed her hand. Tugging on her wrist, the agent pulled her into his arms, smirking proudly. "Oh, do I?"

She gaped at him. He was happy to be making her so uncomfortable. He was happy about it! Holiday struggled against his hold and couldn't help but blush at how he was holding her. "N-not in a good way!"

He frowned and let go of her. "So in what way, then? Didn't I ever compliment you or treat you like the beautiful woman you are before I lost my memory? Is this really all that weird?"

She stepped away from him, cradling her wrist. Not that it hurt, it just felt...weird. "I...you...no! I mean, not like you do now..." She blushed heavily at the thought of _her_ Six ever treating her that way. "The Six I knew wasn't flirtatious or touchy-feely or anything like that...he was..."

Six raised his eyebrow yet again. "Quiet and respectful?"

She paused. "...yes, I suppose."

"So that's the type you're into?" He mulled over the thought of becoming more like that, looking up and down her body as he thought. _'I could pull that off...'_

She blanched and turned to him. "I'm not-! Six and I...you and I...we weren't like that!" She looked up and saw that he was suddenly a lot closer than a second before. Holiday attempted to step back from him, but her back hit the wall after only a step.

When he put his hands on the wall on both sides of her, she knew she was trapped. "Weren't like what?"

He was toying with her. She knew that. He knew that. They were both perfectly aware of what was going on - he wanted her, and she wanted the old him. But the new version looked and sounded the same; so what was stopping them?

Six leaned in towards the doctor and she inched as far back to the wall as possible. "W-we weren't...romantically...invol-" She cut herself off as his lips got impossibly close to her own. Her hands went up to his shoulders to push the agent away, but he was stronger than her. Both physically and emotionally. He kept pushing until their lips connected; her eyes scrunching and her fingers squeezing into his shoulders.

His one hand left the wall and wrapped itself around the back of her neck, pushing Holiday into the kiss and she let out an unintentional moan in response. She was kissing back just as passionately and she hated herself for it.

He smirked and began to wrap his other arm around her waist when Holiday's mental alarm kicked in. She wasn't kissing cool, collected, take-it-slow Six, she was kissing pervy, flirty, one-night-stand Six!

She had to use all her willpower in the half-second he separated for air to stop herself from continuing. Her arm rose up and quickly - but effectively - slapped Six directly across the face. His sunglasses flew off and smacked against her bedroom door, falling gently to the floor.

They were both stunned into silence. She was staring at him, then her hand, then back at his cheek. She just _slapped_ Six. She just slapped the sixth deadliest man in the world.

He was staring at his sunglasses on the floor across the room. He was so entirely confused. She wanted him - she was so obvious about it and then she was kissing him back - so why was she denying him? Did she really hate the new him _that_ much?

Holiday flinched at the dejected sigh that escaped Six's lips. He stepped away from her and bent down, picking his sunglasses off the floor.

That sigh replayed in Holiday's head over and over. He sounded heartbroken. She felt horrible, but what was she supposed to do? She was still getting used to this Six and he was so different and she and the old Six had barely even touched before this and now...

Holiday barely registered her bedroom door opening and Six starting to leave, but she caught it. Her arm reflexively jumped out and grabbed his elbow.

Six stopped, but didn't look at her.

"...Six, I..." she didn't know what she wanted to say. If they left things off as they were, working together would become difficult. And she didn't want things to be difficult or complicated or awkward or anything like that. "I'm sorry. I'm just...not ready for that..."

His eyebrow quirked.

"...not yet, anyway," she mumbled softly, letting go of his sleeve.

He smiled oh-so-slightly at her continuation. So she wasn't completely denying him - she just wanted to move slow. For her, he could manage that much. Six did a complete one-eighty and grabbed her hand in his own. "In that case...how about dinner? On me?"

She looked down at their clasped hands. This moment reminded her so much of when he asked her out after Beverly was cured. She blushed softly and pulled her hand away. "How about we just meet at the cafeteria in ten minutes and we can eat together there. Sound good?"

He smirked, hands moving to his pockets. "Sounds great."

Holiday watched silently as he finished leaving and shut the door softly. Only a second later did she bring her hand up to her lip, blushing heavily as everything set in.

Maybe, so long as he kept to her pace, things with this younger-minded Six could go smoothly after all.


End file.
